malexfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 5 - Archives
With squadrons of modrons marching on the Galwan G'don Archives, human fighter Kiyambe barricaded one door with a bookshelf. Human monk Mordecai ran over and gave the four names of the Galwan G'don mayors, which opened the large archives vault door, then ran over and failed to move another bookshelf. Dwarven monk Marcia tried as well before Kiyambe came over and pushed the second bookshelf, covering the other door. Eventually the four companions destroyed the squadron of modrons, with more on the way, the companions rushed inside and sealed themselves in the vault. Kiyambe, being the only one who could read gnomish, consulted the archives' directory and began to sort through different sections. He uncovered maps with a layout of every level, periodicals describing the recent history of the city, patents and more. He learned that in the past few hundred years, Miltoin Maximus had succeeded taking the mayoral seat and began to automate the town, creating the "modron churches." A religious group calling themselves the Church of Complete Automation had begun worshipping the modron churches, and experiments were done to automate their own lives. The others, meanwhile, picked through some other books, attempting to pick up a little of the language. Mordeccai managed to find an ancient looking gnomish book, handwritten, while human warlock Wiley uncovered a "Gnomish Common Phrases" guide. Eventually strategizing on how to escape without getting themselves killed, Wiley snuck onto the roof to scout out the surrounding area, finding that a significant encampment of large combat modrons were patrolling outside of the Archives. He managed to draw off a couple dozen of them by smashing windows with magical blasts, and the group retreated to the vault door, opening it and engaging the dozen modrons inside the Archives. It was a pitched battle, and when Mordeccai was downed modrons picked him up and attempted to carry him off, before his friends could save him. Eventually, feeling overwhelmed, they slammed the door shut. Thinking to find another way over the rooftops, Wiley took to the rooftop again only to find a large mechanical dragon outside the archives building, with a small army of combat modrons in lines on either side. "Anomalies, leave this place," a voice emanated from within the mechanical beast, before it blew a destructive electrical blast, tearing through the front of the building, destroying the vestibule. The mechanical dragon then turned and took a running leap off the level, flying out into the city. The modrons turned and walked away, leaving the plaza free. Terrified, Wiley reported what he'd witnessed to his companions. They moved out of the archives and into the city. After a brief diversion at a junk shop, where the group uncovered some items, both mundane and magical, they were making their way down a narrow street when they looked up and read a sign: “Thank you for taking Dressella’s Experimental Transportation Chute!” Without warning, a chute opened below the party. The tunnel within gently slopped but clearly dropped you down to the next level. Wiley and Mordeccai were shot in one direction, landing in a pool just outside an idyllic parkland, while Marcia, Kiyambe and Jhzana ended up in a marketplace, where they investigated “Arnold’s Amazing Armaments!” While discussing the eye Wally had left behind, they seemed to infuse another small modron with Wally's personality. Wally returns! ACTIVE QUESTS -reunite the party -find Kein Oppenmeier's weaponry workshop -find the mayoral offices -find out what happened to the gnomes of Galwan G'don, and the origin of this mechanical dragon -report back to the Victor liaison with their findings